Playing with Fire
by Anita Jay
Summary: Ember, a changeling Lynx has lost everything, her pack, her home, and her family. When Kit rescues her from their clutches, she finds, as their bond grows, so too does their attraction to each other. Book one in the Playing with Fire series.


_Hi, so this is my first psy-Changeling fan fiction and basically, it's about a changeling Lynx named Ember who also has X psy abilities. She was kidnapped right before her pack, Sunchaser, was decimated by the psy. Anyways, Enjoy and please R&R, I love getting reviews also, disclaimer, i do not own the Psy-changeling series I only own Ember and a few other characters later on that are purely my own. Just warning now, the first chapter starts out kind of violent so just beware._

**Chapter one**

**"Help** me, please" Ember cried to the deaf ears of the two psy hovering above her, their hands moving to make cuts along her stomach and she couldn't suppress the screams that escaped her lips, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know how long she'd been in this form of hell on earth but she had been here long enough to know that her pleas were useless. The Psy didn't care, they didn't feel emotion, the silence made sure of that. Her Lynx fought to escape, to tear these monsters limb from limb but restraints held her in place as blood dripped down her stomach and over her hands. Helpless, she lay there, the blood loss preventing even her X psy abilities from working for her.

"Stay still, we are almost done" One of them, a man in his early thirties, said monotonously. He smelled wrong as only the psy who were buried very deep in silence did, metallic and icy.

"Please" She knew it was futile but it was all she could do at this point.

**She **didn't know when exactly she finally slipped into unconsciousness but when she did, it was not to find escape, instead, she relived the nightmares that she faced in the waking world. She simply could not escape it. She whimpered as she slept until a sound off in the distance made her surface into consciousness. The pain in her stomach and in her body in general made her wish she hadn't, but the sound gave her some hope. Perhaps her pack had found her, perhaps they had finally acquired the resources to rescue her. She couldn't stay conscious for long as the claws of unconsciousness beckoned to her with open arms. She allowed herself to slip away into darkness.

**Kit** followed the corridor to a room that he could smell a changeling presence in. It must be where they were holding one of the Sunchaser juveniles, Ember Flint, for research. He'd heard rumors of her powers but no matter, she was still a changeling and a juvenile, he would fight to protect her at all costs. He growled as a female psy exited the room and he didn't even think as he lunged at her, claws sinking into her throat. The woman went limp and he released her in disgust, how could anyone think that torturing an innocent girl was acceptable? He stepped over her and entered the room, his nose picking up the smell of blood before he saw her, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with flaming red hair and creamy skin, lying almost completely naked on a silver table.

Scooping her up, he cradled her against his chest, her skin warm against his as he walked back to where the others were gathered.

"You got her?" Dorian asked. He nodded, looking down at the redhead in his arms. She stirred before opening her eyes to look at him. He was always surprised to see the Flint families eyes, they were beautiful violet colored and hers were no exception. Seeming to sense that he was there to protect her, she snuggled against him.

"Please don't let them hurt me again." She pleaded softly and he felt a vicious wave of protectiveness wash through him. How dare they hurt someone this small and beautiful and delicate.

"Don't worry, Flameling, I won't let them hurt you." He swore to her and he could have sworn he saw a faint blush color her cheeks. He ran his hand over her sides, knowing that right now, her lynx needed touch to begin healing. For now she was safe but the news she probably didn't know would hurt her more than anything else. Her family was dead, killed by the psy after she was kidnapped and the only other two left where Drake, a close childhood friend of hers, and Skylar, a young sentinel who had been on patrol when the psy had attacked. Darkriver had taken them in when they'd been found wandering around the border of their territory, telling them about Ember and ultimately leading to this rescue mission.

**Ember** woke in a soft bed with an unfamiliar scent in her nose. She blinked open her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room and she felt panic kick in. Where was she? Where was her family? What happened to her? She looked around wildly, her violet eyes coming to rest on a face that she had only seen once before and at first she'd thought she'd imagined. He was tall with Auburn hair and striking green eyes that captured her attention as he met her gaze and smiled, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"Wh-Where am I?" Her voice was scratchy from lack of usage and he looked at her.

"You're in Darkriver territory. Tamsyn is caring for you. My name is Kit and I'm a Darkriver Sentinel. I will explain everything after you're rested." She looked at him for a moment before feeling exhaustion take control of her body and she slipped into unconsciousness again.

_A/N: So, what do you guys think? In case you are wondering, yes this will be a Kit/OC Fan fic. I thought I'd hook him up with someone. Anyways, please R&R, I love it when I get feedback about my writing. _

_~Ani_


End file.
